wiggly_milleniumfandomcom-20200214-history
Dorothy the Dinosaur Goes to Hospital
"The Dorothy the Dinosaur and Friends Video" is a Wiggles video all about Dorothy and The Wiggly Friends. It does feature clips from TV Series 2. The video was a released on the May 10, 1999, and in the between the releases of Toot Toot and The Wiggly Big Show. The Wiggles don't appear in this video, however, the Wiggle Puppets do appear. Despite this, you can hear The Wiggles themselves when they tell stories, sing in some songs, and are mentioned in parts of the video. Song List Note: All songs are new recordings except where noted otherwise. #Hey, It's Dorothy The Dinosaur Show! (Intro) #Go Captain Feathersword, Ahoy! (Wiggle Puppets) #Wigglemix (Wiggle Puppets) #Wave To Wags (Wiggle Puppets) #Wake Up Jeff Medley Mix Up #Move Your Arms Like Henry (Wiggle Puppets) #A Frog Went A Walking (from Wake Up Jeff) #Get Ready To Wiggle (Wiggle Puppets) #Dorothy the Dinosaur (Tell me Who is That Knocking?) (Closing, from Toot Toot) Plot Video 1 Opening: The intro begins with clips from the video. *'Intro Song': Hey, It's the Dorothy The Dinosaur Show! Dorothy the Dinosaur introduces herself and the video, as well as the characters. Dorothy has breakfast with Wags the Dog. Captain Feathersword tries to take a photograph of himself. *'Wiggle Puppet Song 1': Go Captain Feathersword, Ahoy! Captain Feathersword teaches Wags and the Wagettes how to do the Yo Ho Ho dance. The Wiggles tell a story about Dorothy and her roses. Henry throws a hook from the fishing line to try and catch something. *'Wiggle Puppet Song 2': Wigglemix Henry has a bone on his hook. Then Dorothy tells what happens next. Wags asks "Now, where did my bone go?" but Captain Feathersword soon catches it in his arms. *'Wiggle Puppet Song 3': Wave To Wags (Wiggle Puppets) Dorothy and her friends chase a musical bug thoughout Wiggle Town. Dorothy talks to a rose plant while Wags and the Wagettes dance. Captain Feathersword pushes a heavy chest to deliver to Wags. Inside the chest are bones. Wags and the Wagettes come over as Captain Feathersword gives them the bones. *'Wiggle Puppet Song 4': Wake Up Jeff Medley Mix Up Dorothy recites a poem about herself. *'Wiggle Puppet Song 5': Move Your Arms Like Henry Wags tells Captain Feathersword to race because he thinks that dogs are faster then humans. They soon challenge each other to a race. Dorothy introduces the next song. *'Song 6: ' A Frog Went A Walking Wags tells Captain Feathersword that dogs are better barkers then humans. *'Song 7/Wiggle Puppet Song 6': Get Ready To Wiggle (Wiggle Puppets) Dorothy talks about her and other stuff that she likes in her life. Dorothy says goodbye to everyone. *'Song 8:' Dorothy The Dinosaur (Tell Me Who Is That Knocking?) (credits) Video 2 Opening: The intro begins with clips from the video. *'Intro Song': Hey, It's the Dorothy The Dinosaur Show! Dorothy the Dinosaur introduces herself and the video, as well as the characters. Dorothy has breakfast with Wags the Dog. Captain Feathersword tries to take a photograph of himself. *'Wiggle Puppet Song 1': Wave To Wags (Wiggle Puppets) There is a munchworm in Dorothy's garden and Dorothy feeds it compost. Captain Feathersword teaches Wags and the Wagettes how to do the Yo Ho Ho dance. The Wiggles tell a story about Dorothy and her roses. Dorothy introduces Wigglemix. *'Wiggle Puppet Song 2': Wigglemix Henry goes fishing. Bone transition comes and there is a bone on Henry's hook. Wags asks "Now, where did my bone go?" but Captain Feathersword soon catches it in his arms. Dorothy and her friends chase a musical bug thoughout Wiggle Town. Captain Feathersword pushes a heavy chest to deliver to Wags. Inside the chest are bones. Wags and the Wagettes come over as Captain Feathersword gives them the bones. *'Wiggle Puppet Song 3': Move Your Arms Like Henry (Wiggle Puppets) Wags and the Wagettes dance while Dorothy talks to a rose plant while. Captain Feathersword babysits the Wagettes. Henry and his Underwater big band do a rehearsel. Wags tells Captain Feathersword to race because he thinks that dogs are faster then humans. They soon challenge each other to a race. *'Wiggle Puppet Song 4': A Frog Went A Walking Wags tells Captain Feathersword that dogs are better barkers then humans. Dorothy talks about her and other stuff that she likes in her life. Captain tells his crew that they are weak and uses Wags as an example. (Even though he is stronger) Dorothy recites a poem about herself. Dorothy says goodbye to everyone. *'Song 5:' Dorothy The Dinosaur (Tell Me Who Is That Knocking?) (credits) The preview of the video was shown at the start of Toot Toot!. The logo shows Dorothy the Dinosaur, Wags the Dog, Henry the Octopus and Captain Feathersword in cartoon form with the video title showing to the left. Meanwhile, the "Available Soon" sign goes across the screen at the bottom. After that, the Wiggly TV comes flying in by showing The Wiggles Puppets doing the Wigglemix song (using alternate and deleted footage.) Then, the Wiggly TV p, then fades by showing the "Coming Soon" title. Trivia *The Wiggles Puppets get their first speaking role in Australia. *There is two versions of the video, different song titles, some same skits and some different. (That's why there are 2 plots) * This is the first video that The Wiggles do not appear in the story and song. So, The Wiggly Puppets and Mascots appear instead. *This video is related to Captain Feathersword the Friendly Pirate Video, where both videos feature highlights from Series 2, along with new framing material. The only difference is the Wiggles not being present in this video unlike the latter. *An alternate version of the video exists, with the banner song titles being replaced with rainbow song titles from TV Series 2 and with Go Captain Feathersword, Ahoy!, Wake Up Jeff Medley Mix Up and Get Ready to Wiggle being removed. *The puppet version of Henry the Octopus from TV Series 1 returns in this video, with a slight modification (his mouth is now closed, and his eyes are a little different). *Two of the puppet songs, Wigglemix and Go Captain Feathersword, Ahoy!, previously appeared in the American and UK versions of Yummy Yummy (1998 video) to replace Teddy Bear Hug and Numbers Rhumba, due to Lyrick/HIT, Warner, NCircle Entertainment and Disney not having the rights to them. *It is the only Wiggles VHS cover where it doesn't have The Wiggles logo, but appears on the inlay cover instead. *This is one of the few Wiggles videos that doesn't have a DVD release. *On the video's cover, Wags has his 2nd Costume, but has his 4th costume in the video itself. *This is the first Wiggles video to end with the ABC Video logo. *Like the Dancing episode of TV Series 2, the part where Captain Feathersword fails to take The Wiggles photograph was cut out, both the parts with The Wiggles failed hat photograph, and Captain Feathersword's own teeth photograph was later put together in the Multicultural episode. Inside Cover Left side *First row: Toot Toot! *Second row: Wiggledance!, Wiggle Time! Right side *First row: Yummy Yummy, Big Red Car *Second row: Wake Up Jeff!, Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas